<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friggasblom by Tovi_the_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905292">Friggasblom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader'>Tovi_the_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Companion Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion to my fic The Girl Next Door (specifically chapter 14). There is a lot of context you will miss if you haven't read that. Or click to read some contextless fluffy smut. You do you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Companion Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Explicit Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friggasblom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the context: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921910/chapters/52323499</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls gave a hissing noise and the lock on the door <i> sniked</i>  into place. Bucky thumbed behind him and explained, “Those walls just went from ‘thick’ to ‘soundproof.’ Now that we have that taken care of...”</p><p>He brought his face tantalizingly close to hers. Bucky lingered and let the tension thrum between them until it was nearly audible. The cord snapped and they crashed together.  Their lips met in a fevered dance that lit them both from within.  His right hand petted down the side of her body to grip her hip as his left cradled her head. His tongue tasted at her lips then tangled with hers. That taste was his now. She was his. </p><p>In between kisses that set his mind ablaze he muttered, "Moy… Mine…. Moya Malen'kaya Baba Yaga. (My little Baba Yaga. )"</p><p>"Gods yes," Willow panted. She nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned low in his chest, "Mine."</p><p>"Da. Poka ty budesh' imet' menya, lyubov' moya. (Yes. As long as you will have me, my love.)" Bucky said before returning to her mouth.</p><p>She made soft mewling sounds as she gripped his shirt tightly. He chased those sounds like a hound after prey, kissing down her neck. Her hand worked its way up his chest and around his neck to nestle firmly in his hair. He got to the apex of her neck and bit down lightly. Willow's body jerked with a groan of his name.</p><p>He licked the spot to soothe any sting. Bucky moaned at the salty-sweet taste of her skin. Need fogged his mind. She wriggled up his legs and he, in a voice deep with desire, said, “Careful there, dollface. You get any closer you're gonna feel how much I'm enjoying kissing you.”</p><p>He was holding onto self-control by the skin of his teeth. Willow made a pleased noise and sat up in his lap. Biting her kiss-swollen lip she crooned, “Good.”</p><p>“Don't…” He took a moment to remember how to breathe. He felt that word sink into his skin, “Don't tease me like that. Besides,” He pressed his cheek to hers and murmured, “The first time you feel that it ain't gonna be against your hip.”</p><p>“Oh really?” She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He had miscalculated. Whispering something like that in the ear of a 40's dame would have made her blush, giggle, and turn away. Willow took it as a challenge. She stood, straddled his legs, then sat on his knees with her hands on his shoulders. With a smirk, she said, “Your move Sarge.”</p><p>Her dress had ridden up. Green spilled over her thigh from his point of view, leaves over tan flesh. He shut his eyes, "Goddamn it doll. You know if I give in now were not leaving this room, right? Once I start touching you..." His eyes raked down her curves and back up. She had a body. Now that they were together he lingered on her hourglass frame and full hips. Her breasts that would be just enough to fill his hand. Fingers flexing at his sides he said, "I don't think I could stop."</p><p>She motioned to herself in mimicry of what he once did, "I'm giving you free rein. Your. Move. Sergeant Barnes."</p><p>His tenuous grasp on his control shattered into dust. Before she could find which way was up he had plastered her body to his and pinned to the floor. Willow was so soft and pliant underneath him. He could feel the heat of her core through the layers of fabric separating them. It made him dizzy. He asked, "How's this for my first move?"</p><p>Willow's mouth formed an O of shock. This close to her face he could see her pupils blown wide in her dark eyes. Bucky knew what caused that surprise. He wasn't a slouch below the belt before the serum. She now felt the 'after' result firmly. Willow swallowed and whispered, "Either I'm imaginin things or you are the largest man I've ever been with."</p><p>He rolled his hips into hers. Her gasping curse made him growl. He asked, "Does that feel imaginary to you, baby?"</p><p>He claimed her mouth and swallowed the moan that his grinding caused. His hips moved of their own accord, seeking the friction his body craved. Her hands that tangled in his hair, nails scraping in his scalp sending prickling sparks down his back. They stayed like that for… Minutes? Hours? He couldn't tell. He was lost in the torrent of want his body battered him with. </p><p>Then the headiest, most intoxicating scent seized him in an iron grip. Only Bucky's heightened senses allowed him to catch her arousal without his face being between her legs. He broke their kiss to breathe and allow his mouth to water. If she smelled that good then how did she taste? Swallowing heavily he let his head dip to her shoulder. </p><p>The primal beast that lurked in nearly every man's brain rattled its cage in his head. Her wanton noises. The way her back arched into him. His breath shook in the onslaught on his senses. Willow curled her legs around his back and he cursed. Allowing him that much closer to that sweet heat caused his mind to cry out, <i>"Want her. Take her now. Fill her. Make her scream your name." </i></p><p>He would work up to that. Even if, by some miracle, she let him get that far tonight he wasn't an animal. She needed more attention. He planned on taking his time with the luscious form writhing beneath him. He was going to learn how to play her like a violin before he took his pleasure. He'd save ravaging her like an unhinged beast for when he was better acquainted with what she liked.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathed into her neck. Brooklyn snuck into his voice as he said, "Do you got any idea how long I've wanted to do this? How much my body screams for yours? Living with you was sweet torture sometimes. YA mog smotret', no ya ne mog kosnut'sya,” He reverted to Russian again. Bucky chuckled then translated, “I could look but I couldnt touch.”</p><p>“Then touch me,” Willow begged in a high voice. She didn't have to ask him twice. He kissed her while leaning on his left arm. Starting from her knee he slid his hand up the outside of her thigh. He felt the fine texture of her tattoos against his fingertips. Her dress had ridden up quite a bit. </p><p>He had nearly gotten to the swell of her ass when three sharp knocks shook the door. Willow started and asked, "That's locked right?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I have a feeling about who's knocking," snarled Bucky as he shifted to kneeling. He said through gritted teeth, "Who's at the door JARVIS?"</p><p>"That would be Captain Rodgers inquiring as to whether you and Miss Brown-Dugan will be joining the others for the movie," JARVIS said.</p><p>"Tell him to fuck off!"</p><p>"Shall I quote you, Sergeant Barnes?"</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>"Right away."</p><p>"He better not say what I think he's going to say," Grumbled Bucky.</p><p>"Captain Rodgers replies, and I quote, 'Language.'"</p><p>
  <i>Oh hell no.</i>
</p><p>In one sinuous motion, Bucky stood, grabbed the dress shoe off of his foot and flung it as hard as he could at the door. The resounding <b>SLAM</b> it made would hopefully get his point across to Captain Cockblock. Willow's musical laughter soothed his irritation some and he huffed one of his own.</p><p>He looked down at Willow. Her legs had fallen closed in his absence. She looked debauched and gorgeous on the floor,  her hair spilling around her head in a halo of black ribbons. She seemed perfectly content on his carpet, and perfectly delicious too, but he had a better spot in mind.</p><p>Bucky kicked off his other shoe, bent down, and plucked her from the floor. Carrying her bridal style he opened his bedroom door. Once he reached the edge of his king-size mattress he tossed her into the middle, eliciting another round of giggles upon landing.</p><p> He crawled on slowly, looming over her in a kneel between her knees. His eyes drank in the vision that was this woman. His woman now. The dress that clung to her curves had a ribbon at her hip. He thought it was decorative until he saw how it was attached. It wasn't for show. He licked his lips and asked, “Is the only thing keeping that on your body the shoulder straps and a ribbon?”</p><p>“there's a tie on the inside too but essentially yes. Why?" She asked in false innocence, batting her lashes at him. </p><p>“Little minx," Bucky teased. Partly joking he asked, "Can I unwrap you?”</p><p>A sultry smile took her face and she said, "Only if I can do the same to you."</p><p>His brows climbed his forehead. That was interesting. He had to know something before moving forward, "How far are you willing to take this tonight?"</p><p>"I'm not goin to lie to you. I want you, James Buchanan Barnes. Like no one else," Her eyes traveled his body, catching on the bulge at the front of his slacks. Willows's eyes darkened in her hunger and she laid her arms above her head. Breathily she said, "I'm willin to take whatever you want to give."</p><p>Bucky's mouth went dry and adrenaline slammed through his veins. Did he hear her right? He couldn't have. He had never been this lucky. He wasn't this lucky. So he asked, "Do I need protection tonight?"</p><p>"No," She said with a smirk. Before he could react she clarified, "Because I have both a clean bill of health, not that you can catch anythin, and my tubes have been magically tied for years. I can't get pregnant unless I want to."</p><p>Bucky was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet, apparently.</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes as the information sank in. His brain went blank as all available blood headed south to make him almost painfully hard. He chuckled deep in his chest before trapping her underneath his body again. Willows light gasp told him she enjoyed his speed. His control. </p><p>
  <i>Let's see what else she likes...</i>
</p><p>Hips rolling forward he said, "Doll... You absolute goddess... Let me tell you how tonight is going to go with that lovely bit of information," He ran his hand up her hip, over her stomach and palmed her breast. He could feel the hardness of her nipple through her clothes. She gasped and her eyes fluttered shut. He muttered into her ear, "First I'm going to unwrap you like the goddamned gift you are. Then, after my hands have had their fill of your sweet skin, I am going to taste you. From your neck," He punctuated his point with a light lick of her nape, "down to that hot pussy I can feel against my cock. I bet you're so wet for me right now," Her moan drove him up the wall. In a voice pitched harsh and low he said, " You know, if I was a lesser man, I would hike your dress up, rip your panties clean off you, and drill you into my bed here and now." His speech had her panting. He nibbled her ear and asked, "Does my little witch like it when I talk dirty? Hmm? When I tell her how I'm going to make her cum with my tongue then lick her clean?" </p><p>His answer was a high moan accompanied by her hips bucking involuntarily. He hissed through his teeth at the pleasure that zipped up his spine. With a molten kiss, he wrapped both arms around her. While his left arm held her hips flush to his, his right held her back. Bucky shifted her so she straddled his hips as he sat. Their tongues swirling together she locked her ankles behind him. He moaned into her and tightened his grip when she rocked forward.</p><p>Her hands roamed his back and shoulders as she peppered his lips with little desperate whines. With no warning, he jerked the satin ribbon on her left side. They parted so the dress could fall open and expose her right breast. The grey lacy number he found cradling her mound made him bite his lip. He looked into her eyes and slowly reached between them to wrap the thin cord on the other side around his index finger and pull. Once that bow came undone he unclasped her bra from behind her, desperate to see his lover.</p><p>Bucky tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her. His slid them down her neck and shoulders as he lavished her mouth.  A mild tremor took his hands as he caught the straps on his thumbs and guided them down her arms. Willow was soon gloriously exposed as the dress pooled around her hips. He tossed the grey bra away. She set her arms over his shoulders and gave a shy smile. </p><p>Bucky's mind couldnt grasp how gorgeous she was. The olive skin before him begged, no, demanded his touch. Her breasts would fill his large hands nicely and the deep tan of her nipples called for his mouth. Bucky held her closer and murmured like a prayer, "Ty krasivaya zhenshchina! Kak mne tak povezlo? (You beautiful woman! How did I get so lucky?) Holy shit, Willow. You're breathtaking."</p><p>"Thank you sugar," She said. Her flush tinted her skin down to her sternum. She walked her fingers up his chest and asked, "Do ya think I can get at your pacemaker there, Sarge?"</p><p>Would you look at that? He liked being called by his rank in bed. As evidenced by the way the word sparked through his core. Smiling wolfishly he said, "It's not the third date but I'll allow it. I'm feeling a bit overdressed anyway."</p><p>Bucky groaned lightly when she set to work and her arms pressed her breasts together. He wanted to bury his face there... among other delightful places. He settled for grazing his fingertips down her back and watching the goosebumps harden her nipples into peaks. Cool air hit his skin as the last button popped.</p><p>He undid his cuffs and shrugged out of his shirt. He hated being shirtless. He was coated in scars. Stories of near-death that he didn't remember and probably deserved. But damn it if her slack jaw and light, almost reverent, touches didn't make him feel like a ten-foot tall Adonis. She placed a light peck where titanium met flesh and said, "You're more beautiful than I'd imagined."</p><p>Bucky's heart skipped at those words. He hugged her to him, momentarily forgetting their half disrobed state, and received a shock to his system at the feel of her bare breasts against his chest. Her skin was warm velvet that set his soul on fire. Willow froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around his back and kissing a scorching trail up his neck. Between kisses, she whispered, "Bucky… need you…"</p><p>"I'm getting there, sweetheart. So impatient," he nipped her neck. She jerked back with a gasp just far enough for him to work his right hand between them. He kneaded her soft breast. Working it until her head fell back with a moan and he had to catch her. Kissing her exposed throat he said, “So responsive. I want to play with you first."</p><p>He laid her back down so he had use of both hands. He set about a thorough exploration of her upper body that had her gasping his name. He worked both breasts in his hands and watched her squirm for more friction. Nestling his arms to either side of her he kissed and nipped down until he reached her sternum. He licked a line from there to her right nipple before sucking it greedily into his mouth. </p><p>Willows back arched off of the bed and her hands spasmed on his back. Her nails left neat red lines that sung through him. Through gasps, she said, "Sorry Buck. Hope I didn't- Ah!"</p><p>He swirled his tongue around and sucked that much harder to cut off her apology. Letting go with a wet pop he chuckled, "Don't be sorry, dollface. That felt amazing. You can't hurt me. Besides," He caught her eye and winked as he said, "If it looks like I went five rounds with a tiger after it just means I'm doing something right."</p><p>She tried to reply but cried out instead when his hand, the same cybernetic capable of unspeakable destruction, rolled her delicate bud between dexterous fingers. He lathed the other into equal stiffness as her cries got louder. His play earned him a few more choice marks over his shoulder. He would have worn them all proudly for days if the serum didn't heal them within the hour. </p><p>Willow was a writhing needy mess beneath him. Her sounds like music to his ears. He had worked her up enough that he could feel the dampness between her legs seeping through… was that her panties against his waist? He had been so distracted by the adoration he paid to her chest he didn't realize what was left of her dress had slid off completely. He lifted himself off in a pushup to view his prize. </p><p>Bucky laughed triumphantly over her while saying, "Hot damn look at you," He placed open-mouthed kisses and licks down her lithe form, "Here I am devouring your pretty tits," He scraped his teeth across her ribs, making her shiver, then continued, "And completely ignoring the real treat waiting for me,” He scorched her with his gaze and asked, “You ready for me?”</p><p>“Gods yes,” she pleaded, “touch me.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” He situated himself so he could see the whole of her. She was a sight to behold, heaving and open for him. He massaged her hips then dipped his right hand to where the fabric was darkened with her juices. He ran his thumb up and down over the moist fabric and she whimpered, bucking into his hand. </p><p>Watching her face he slipped his thumb beneath the grey to feel her for the first time. She was even wetter than he expected, all because of him. Willow's head fell back with the most tantalizing murmur of his name. Those combined jolted him like a live wire and he panted, “Fuck, babydoll you're dripping. Is this all for me? Yeah, it is. Look at me.”</p><p>Willow did and he stared her dead in the eye as he took his thumb and licked her essence off of it. Her flavor exploded over his tongue. He could get drunk on that sweet nectar. His own moan burbled from within, “Ohhh… Baby. You taste too fucking good,” Bucky licked every ounce from his thumb as his cock gave a twitch, “Hips up. That underwear has to go and I will rip them off of you if I wait any longer. I need more.”</p><p>Obediently she lifted herself and Bucky rid them both of the last barriers from his path. Thick dark hair was trimmed short, giving him an unimpeded view of her glistening folds. Her clit swollen and ready for him. His vision tunneled and his mind raged with want. So he took.</p><p>He would have normally worked her more with his hands first but he was desperate for more of that intoxicating taste. He laid down between her legs and slung his left arm over her hips to keep them down. Catching her eye he smirked and flicked her bud with his tongue. She squealed and snapped, “Stop teasin me!”</p><p>Bucky grinned mischievously, “Yes ma’am.”</p><p> He licked a line up her soaked slit and she arched with her knees falling even wider. Bucky dove his tongue into her and ate like she was both his last meal and his saving grace to her wails of pleasure. He took her clit in his mouth, sucked on, and flicked his tongue over the swollen nub. That's when her spine came off the bed and she screamed his name to the heavens. </p><p>One of her hands had a white-knuckled grip on the sheets to her side and the other carded through the hair on the top of his head. He ringed her opening with his middle finger, gathering her slickness on the digit before slowly pumping it in and out of her. She fisted his hair at the roots when he found that magic spot inside. He grunted as his eyes fluttered shut. He could feel a bead of precum form on his tip.  Soon he slid another finger into her hot lips and picked up the pace of his come-hither motion. She grew louder and more desperate in her moans</p><p>“Yes! Bucky! Oh fuck… faster… Ahh! Buckyyyy!” She called. He felt her walls start to flutter around his fingers. He kept that steady rhythm. Her frantic words blurred together and etched themselves into his memory. He moaned loud enough that she felt it through that bundle of nerves and she broke apart around him with a guttural shout of, “Bucky! I'm cumming!”</p><p>She gushed as she came over his hand, the orgasm rocking her frame. He worked her through it, extending it as far as she could go. He, true to his word, removed his fingers once she was done and licked her clean. Her taste after she came was even sweeter than before and it sent a fresh wave of need through him. He couldnt hang on much longer. Thank god he didn't need to. He got up and wiped his mouth on a corner of his blanket. He would have to change the bedding anyway before they retired.</p><p>“That was… Wow…” She lay huffing like a racehorse with small aftershocks shaking her. Her beautiful eyes closed in after-glow bliss. Through her haze, she snarked, "You're still overdressed. I'd fix that but somehow my limbs have turned to jelly. I'll have to settle for the next best thing."</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>She fixed him with a devilish glint. She propped herself up on her elbows and replied, "Watching you do it. Slowly."</p><p>"You little minx," he accused. She just shrugged. He stood from the bed and spread his feet shoulder length apart. She watched his hands, enraptured, as he palmed himself through his pants. Lazily he undid them. His cock bounced free of its confines much to his relief. Willows jaw went slack. He asked, “You see what you do to me, dollface?” </p><p>Willow bit her lip in response. He gave himself a few strokes and she squirmed. He was only a bit above average in length but he knew it was his girth that It had shocked her. His actions had the effect he wanted of stoking the coals of hunger in her eyes. He divested himself of his clothes and crawled over her like a stalking predator. </p><p>His heart surged in his ears as he got into position and reality sank in. He asked in a tone more vulnerable than he aimed for, “You ready for me, my love?”</p><p>As always she saw through him. Saw to his soul. With that kind smile, she said, “Take me Bucky. I'm yours.”</p><p>He kissed that kind smile and understood all her meanings in those words.  He watched her face as he lined himself up with her entrance. He ever so gently slid home in one fluid thrust. They shared low moans as he bottomed out. Her velvet walls held him like a vice and he saw stars. His head dropped to her shoulder, “Fuck! you're tight. So tight… I think we're both going to need a second because you feel goddamned sublime baby girl.”</p><p>Willow wrapped her magnificent legs around him and just breathed for a moment before whispering, “You’d be right. I underestimated how thick you are,” She kissed him, slipping her tongue in and not minding her taste in his mouth one bit. She laid her head back down and said, “Move when you're ready love.”</p><p>He pressed their bodies flush to feel all of her before starting with slow deep thrusts. He whispered sweet nothings in every language he knew as he lost himself in the sweet drag of his length in her. Pleasure rolled through him in molten waves as sordid moans ripped their way free of his throat. </p><p>He picked up the pace once he knew she was ready for it and her low moans turned to high cries of his name. Through bestial grunts, he growled in her ear, “Thats right. Say my name babydoll. Tell the world who is taking you,” Willow's nails left crimson trails as she scrambled for purchase under his ever-deepening onslaught and Bucky hissed through his teeth. He murmured, “Oooh, U moyego malen'kogo kotenka yest' kogti. YA lyublyu eto. (Oooh, my little kitten has claws. I love it.)”</p><p>Her walls clenched and spasmed around him. How could he forget? He kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered, “Moya malen'kaya Baba Yaga lyubit, kogda ya govoryu po-russki. Tebe nravitsya, kak moy chlen napolnyayet tebya? Tvoya kiska chuvstvuyet sebya tak khorosho, moya kotenok. (My little baba yaga loves it when I speak Russian. Do you like the way my dick fills you? Your pussy feels so good, my kitten.)”</p><p>With every syllable, he could feel her getting closer to the edge and he wasn't far behind. Bucky bit down on the crook of her neck and tipped her over into screaming paradise. Her walls slammed down around him. He thrust faster, chasing his own completion, before losing all sense of rhythm as the coil snapped. Bucky came with a shout of her name, his orgasm hitting like a lightning bolt. His vision going white as he filled her in hot spurts. They held each other close as they floated back down to earth.</p><p>After a few more tender kisses Bucky withdrew and collapsed to her side. He tucked his right arm underneath the pillow she rested on and his left wrapped around her middle and drew her close. Willow started at first when the metal touched her heated skin but then she curled around the limb with a sigh, “That feels amazin... That arm is gonna be fantastic on hot summer nights.”</p><p>"You plan on keeping me till summer?" He joked as he laid more of his arm over her. She cuddled her face into the palm of his hand.</p><p>She laughed heartily while saying, “Stars and stones, Buck, you gave me a friggasblom! I planned on keepin you forever,” Red rose up her neck and she sputtered, “I mean... Not tryin to push you into anythin…”</p><p>He shushed her with a finger to her lips. He smiled as his heart swelled. Bucky spooned her body into his and said, “You're not. That was my plan, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>